


Desert Concubine

by IkonQueen



Category: Star Wars Original Trilogy, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alpha Kylo Ren, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Concubine Rey, Emperor Kylo Ren, F/M, Force Bond (Star Wars), Forced Bonding, Gen, Inappropriate Use of the Force, M/M, Multi, Omega Rey (Star Wars), Possessive Kylo Ren, Possessive Rey (Star Wars)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-01
Updated: 2020-03-02
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:53:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22964965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IkonQueen/pseuds/IkonQueen
Summary: Emperor Kylo Ren has sent out a galaxy wide announcement that he will handsomely reward those who bring him artifacts from the First Empire; Rey, a scavenger from the desert planet of Jakku, finds something even more priceless, though she doesn't know it. When she is brought before the emperor, her life will change forever.
Relationships: Kylo Ren/Original Female Character(s), Kylo Ren/Rey
Comments: 20
Kudos: 145





	Desert Concubine

**Author's Note:**

> I am endlessly fascinated by the complexities of Kylo Ren as well as his bond with Rey. I do enjoy Ben Solo and his redemption in TROS (less said the better about his death), but part of me wants to see how Rey can handle Kylo and work within the framework of the dark power at her fingertips.

Rey held back her complaints by sheer dint of will. The grasp on her upper arm was hard and she knew she would bruise, her skin impervious to sand and heat, but not touch.

The redheaded officer dragged her across the large open space predominantly decorated in various shades of red, black, and gray. Any other time Rey's curiosity would have her craning her neck around to gawk at the sumptuous surroundings, except her nerves had gotten the better of her after all.

It wasn't often a desert rat from Jakku was allowed in the illustrious presence of the galaxy's ruler, Emperor Kylo Ren.

"Your Excellency, I have brought you the scavenger."

Rey kept her eyes trained on the slick black flooring at her feet; an action rooted in primal instinct warning her against meeting an alpha's eyes without permission.

"This is _her,_ the girl I've heard so much about?"

The cool disdain evident in the smoke-laced voice nearly had her raising her eyes in affront, except for the small voice once again whispering against such rash action. Rey hadn't survived one of the harshest desert planets in the Western Reaches by being stupid, so she remained as still and silent as if a nightwatcher prowled the tile beneath her feet.

"Do you have a name?"

A sharp elbow plowed into her rib and Rey realized the speaker was now addressing her.

"Rey Niima," came the quiet response. It was common for orphans and foundlings to take the name of the places they were found if they had no lineage to speak of; Rey had often forgone this Jakkuian custom, but a hint of pride had driven her to supply a last name where she had none.

"So a bastard as well as a scavenger."

The jab to her ego was intentional and normally one she wouldn't let pass because to do so would weaken her standing in the eyes of the others. It was tantamount to a death sentence if anyone believed she couldn't protect herself as well as her treasures, so Rey was accustomed to using language as well as violence to put offenders in their place.

Once again she bit back any defiance and gave the alpha his due. She was on _his_ territory now.

"How did you find this helmet? Where was it?"

Rey shrugged one shoulder as the Emperor's man still held her other arm. "It was an ante-chamber of a star destroyer. I was scavenging as usual and came upon an opened door so I looked around." She normally didn't do the huge monolithic ghost ships because it would take her days to climb all over the ruined hulls and decks, but since the emperor's decree, the smaller and easier scavenging spots were taken by off-world looters and scavenging gangs. Rey had no choice but to venture deeper into the desert, past the Shifting Sands, to find anything that hadn't been picked over already. She'd camped out there for nearly fifteen sols, draining everything she'd stored away for emergencies, but it had paid off because now she stood before their ruler. Rey briefly wondered what he would "handsomely reward" her with for the face mask she'd nearly missed.

"It was just open?"

Kriff, yes. "Yes, Supreme Leader." Mouthed respect was better than none. "The star destroyers from the Battle of Jakku aren't as plentiful any longer now that Rii'a has decided to reclaim the land." 

Rey wasn't a devout believer of the sand god, but she had to respect the times of X'Rus'R'iia otherwise perish.

"The only god you should pray to is me."

Amusement and something _darker_ underscored the statement and Rey could no longer keep her eyes downcast. The emperor was, honestly, the embodiment of everything an alpha of alphas should be in Rey's limited understanding of designations. He loomed while sitting, his large body nearly dwarfing the throne, the spiked crown resting imperiously on black silky locks that hung to his broad shoulders. The colors of the room were reflected in the emperor's own dress as he wore a black doublet with crimson darts at the throat and near the bottom where it flared open at the waist. His pants were a dark grey that tucked neatly into imposing black boots. Intelligent brown eyes watched her closely beneath drawn brows the same color as his hair. She ignored the constellation of moles dotting his pale skin and focused her attention on the pink scar slashing down across the right side of his face, narrowly missing the eye, and continuing down his neck until hidden by a high collar. It was a badge of war, a warrior's mark, and one that frankly surprised her as she assumed the galaxy's ruler was a figurehead who sent his men to battle while he sat safe behind walls.

"How -" Rey interrupted herself, appalled at her own temerity at asking _Emperor Kylo Ren_ how he received his scar. 

"How...?" 

She grimaced internally as she quickly reworked her question. "How should I pray to you?"

The room seemed to still as if all other occupants in the room drew their breath as one. Rey quashed panic as she wondered what she said wrong.

"On your hands and knees."

Rey cocked her head and stared up with a puzzled look. "While you sit or stand?" 

She wasn't an expert on worship, but she'd never seen any of the Teedos praise Rii'a this way. Of course, the reptilian race was built differently than humans, so maybe that was why.

"Anyway I want."

He _was_ her Supreme Ruler. "As you wish."

"Oh, I know." A smug response. "Hux, please show my little scavenger to her new quarters."

" _Her?_ You are going to take _her_?"

The redhead - Hux, she supposed - looked appalled, his nostrils flaring with the same disgust disfiguring his pale face. Rey wondered if everyone here never saw the sun; she'd never seen so many white skinned folk in one place before.

And what did he mean exactly by "her new quarters?"

"What do you mean "my new quarters?" I'm not staying here. I have to return to Jakku once you've given me my reward."

It was high season right now, which meant the dust storms boiling from the edges of the wasteland would calm for short periods of time and allow the sands to draw back to reveal whatever treasures were buried.

"This _is_ my reward, little one. You will be given riches beyond your wildest dreams while you are at my side."

At his side?

"Um...what exactly does that mean?"

Emperor Ren stood then and immediately Hux dropped to one knee, his hand clamping even harder on Rey's arm, half-dragging her down as well. Rey resisted the movement, however, and twisted away, preferring to remain on her two feet. He was worthy of honoring because he was powerful, not because she actually respected him. She remembered the holo she once discovered where a female saluted an alpha in a particular way; Rey turned her head away, baring her neck to the emperor, her arms half-raised in supplication. 

"Yes, you'll do perfectly."

Gloved fingers caressed a particular spot on her neck before touching her chin and drawing her face upwards so she stared up at the massive alpha towering over her.

"It means that now you belong to me."


End file.
